


野草莓

by MadMirror



Series: A la recherche du temps perdu [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twincest, Underage Kissing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 青春期的半魔双子冷战了，但丁想和解，但他的哥哥似乎总是在想别的事情。





	野草莓

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiammanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/gifts).



> 假设三十多年前的坏事从未发生

六月的一个中午，烈日透过磨砂玻璃仅剩下使人昏昏欲睡的微弱热力，维吉尔调整手中书本的角度躲开阳光直射，好看清铜版纸上印刷的图片。他把那本植物图谱稍微放下去一点，视线越过书本上沿看到坐在窗边的母亲和弟弟，伊娃正在为但丁包扎手臂上的一个伤口，擦伤不断渗出新鲜的血水，被洁白的绷带吸收。

他只瞟了一眼，便低下头去，目光继续聚焦在一副野草莓图片，低矮的草本植物结着青色的球果，看上去完全不能吃。但是维吉尔的思绪却完全不在研究植物学上：但丁肯定又不读书偷偷跑出去玩了，否则，他一定会哼哼唧唧地撒娇而不是一副理亏模样一声不吭——伊娃不时的叹气声证明了这点，包扎完毕后，她在但丁头上轻轻拍了一记，收拾好药箱转身走出房间。但丁倚靠在窗边，嘴唇紧闭，看了维吉尔一眼又快速移开目光。

维吉尔认为自己听到了“哼”的一声。即使没有，那种不满情绪也已经在房间里弥漫开来；他继续看书，并不打算做出反应，这对冷战中的双胞胎在沉默中僵持了一会，但丁首先站起来，噔噔噔地跑了出去。

房间里只剩下翻书的声音，维吉尔用手来回抚摸指间夹着的书页，试图使自己继续专注于阅读。他被但丁分心了，这个事实令他感到一丝尴尬，因为但丁是他所见过的最混账、最愚蠢、最不可理喻的的同龄人，一天前两个怒气冲冲的青少年才刚毫无兄弟情谊地干了一架。但丁看起来更惨一些，虽然两人在斗殴中基本势均力敌，可是恶魔血统的超强恢复力似乎暂时没在但丁身上觉醒，直到现在他的嘴角还隐约有着狼狈的淤青。这让维吉尔颇有几分自得，以至于一点负罪感很容易就被掩盖过去了，只是在刚才的那一瞬间，它又在意识表面悄然浮现，随后转化成莫名的烦躁不安。

摩擦过纸张边缘的手指传来一阵轻微而尖锐的刺痛，让维吉尔回过神来。他摊开手掌，在食指指腹与第一关节的部位出现了一道白色的口子，从里面冒出一串鲜艳的血珠，流向指尖凝聚成石榴籽大小。维吉尔没有什么特别的反应，他盯着它几秒钟直到伤口愈合，然后搓掉手上的血，把书本小心地放回书架。

 

当天傍晚维吉尔结束刀法的训练回到家里，他已经能非常熟练地使用阎魔刀了，并越来越喜爱这把危险而迷人的武器。浴室的门关着，维吉尔准备到楼上去冲凉，就在这时，门却打开了，但丁从里面走出来。

维吉尔的目光先是落在那滴水的头发上，怀疑但丁会不会像小狗一样甩甩脑袋，但他只是顺手抹了一把。他在地板上踩下一串发亮的水迹，纤细的脚踝连接着被浴巾围住根部的长腿——少年的肢体正是像树苗一样迅猛生长的时期，刚擦干的皮肤泛起朦胧的白光，当他走过铺着落日余晖的窗边时，地板上橙红色的菱形光斑就爬上他的身体。维吉尔的呼吸变得有些窘迫，他静坐着，一只手不自觉地在膝盖上攥紧，甚至忘记收回一直盯在但丁身上的视线。

但丁已经走过他面前并欲言又止地看了看他。维吉尔感到自己的心脏在胸腔中的存在感如此强烈，他不喜欢这种感觉，他低下头，目光垂落在地板的一块湿痕上。他希望但丁能说点什么，反正维吉尔自己是绝不愿意主动搭话的，甚至已经记不清自己当时为什么这么火大。然而但丁几乎立刻就转身走开了，裹住一截身体的白浴巾在身侧带起一阵微弱的气流，当维吉尔再次抬起头的时候，只捕捉到了一丝沐浴露洁净而苦涩的香氛。

 

第二天早晨餐桌上的家庭气氛渐趋正常。但丁恢复了他那活泼的生态，餐叉反射出银色亮光在他的手指中间来回穿梭，维吉尔坐在对面，心事重重地看着阳光洒满餐桌，把早餐变成一副精美却令人毫无食欲的静物画。青春期少年的情绪起伏在维吉尔脸上向来不太明显，可能是由于继承了父亲不苟言笑的一面，然而他太年轻了，再怎么严肃也只是稚嫩的掩饰——伊娃觉察到这边略显阴郁的气氛，向维吉尔投来关切的目光并询问他要不要再来点蓝莓果酱，他摇摇头，顺便让自己脑子里不着边际的想法被这个动作驱走。但丁刚兴奋地结束了对父亲关于日程安排的汇报（“我想帮忙给草坪浇水！但是要在练剑和下午茶之后”），然后把目光投向对面的哥哥，与此同时维吉尔感觉自己的腿被但丁在桌子下踢了一脚。对方的表情依然笑嘻嘻的，但是已经转向了自己这边，他看着维吉尔，带着点满怀期望的试探，紧接着又伸长腿轻轻踢了一下，脚趾搭上他的膝盖滑下来。

维吉尔在那样的挑拨和注视中保持住沉默，低头专心对付食物，因此避开了但丁有些失望的视线。膝盖上似乎还残留着但丁造成的触感，与其说那是踢，倒不如说更像一个较为用力的抚摸。

 

三点之后，午后的烈日稍有减退。两个孩子主持的庭院维护工作七手八脚地开展起来了，当然他们是不肯直接交流的，对此父母只是觉得好玩，并不加以干涉。维吉尔站在弥漫青草苦味的阳光下，手扶着割草机的把手，白色短袜上沾了一点绿色的草汁；但丁不喜欢剪草坪，他更喜欢浇水，此刻他正在庭院另一头抱着连接水龙头的软管，水流被灿烂的阳光照得晶莹剔透，在但丁的胡作非为之下洒满了一片已经修剪整齐的草坪和几棵枝繁叶茂的小樱桃树。身上的衣服也没能幸免于难，维吉尔看到但丁那件红T恤肩部有一大片湿痕，当他背对着太阳举起水管并凝视那一段明亮的彩虹时，水雾笼罩了他的头发，像个银色的光圈。

那孩子和自己是如此相似……一种奇怪的想法突然出现在维吉尔心中，前一天他还认定两人永远也无法和谐共处了。不知从这两天的哪个时间段起，他开始怀着厌恶又乐意亲近的心态看着但丁，有点像突然被以前不喜欢的甜食吸引。而正当维吉尔胡思乱想的时候一阵凉意扫过他的脸，当然了，又是但丁，他从远处发出丧心病狂的大笑并持续把水管朝着维吉尔挥舞。清澈的亮光绒绒地扑满了维吉尔的整个人，连睫毛都盖着一层细水珠，在眼前折射出微弱的虹彩。他眨眨眼，只呆站了不到三秒钟就拔腿朝着但丁冲了过去，后者毫不犹豫地丢下水管扭头跑了，敏捷得像警戒状态下遇袭的野兔。

他们追逐着到了院子外面的一棵树下。但丁膝盖一弯，流畅地在被树叶割碎的阳光里瘫倒，头靠着粗糙的树皮气喘吁吁。他发出恶作剧得逞的傻笑望着追过来的维吉尔，后者在但丁身前停住脚步，这才发现他右臂上那圈绷带已经松脱了，但丁也注意到了这点，他挠了挠那里，把松了的纱布拽下来，露出的皮肤光滑洁净，没有一丝异样。维吉尔手撑着双膝弯下腰，胸脯剧烈起伏着，奔跑时的凉爽骤然退去，难以忍受的闷热迟迟地笼罩了他。

他想了一会，在但丁身边坐下。一直挂在脖子上的项链被体温捂热又沾染汗水，让后颈的一小块皮肤微微发痒，而但丁已经掀起衣服下摆努力地扇风，试图给自己红扑扑的脸降低温度。汗水的气味夹在风中被吹干，当那阵奔跑带来的热力有所减退之后，维吉尔和但丁同时感到困意涌来。他们肩挨着肩坐在树荫里，维吉尔甚至开始享受这安静的时刻，直到一种神秘的冲动驱使他转过头看看但丁在做什么。

但丁不知什么时候已经坐了起来，那双再熟悉不过的蓝色大眼睛正一眨不眨地盯着他。这一次维吉尔终于愿意直视它们，并从中辨认出和解的讯息，也许是因为没法再转移注意力——四下安静无人，只有野鸟鸣啭和树叶被风掀起的温柔声浪，两个孩子对视着，像看着镜子那样看着世上另一个自己。这一年他们14岁。把这一天，这短暂的时刻放在他们的漫长人生中将使它变成一个模糊甚至不完整的画面，此刻它却被无限拉长，覆盖了从过去到未来的时间；就像他们不曾是懵懂无知的孩童，也不会成为过于聪明的成年人，这时刻将永久持续。

维吉尔的心悄悄地软下来，想要靠近并安慰一下但丁以表示友好。可是急躁的身体拖着他凑了上去，双手撑在但丁两侧，停在一个不太自然的距离。但丁下意识地把手搭在了维吉尔肩上，却似乎还没想好是要推开他还是把他拉近，从短裤里伸出来的两条长腿不安地活动了几下，蹭着维吉尔跪在地上的膝盖。

他们靠得太近以至于能听到彼此的心跳声，像小羚羊一样急促地敲击着胸口。是太热了吗？维吉尔有些困惑，他依照本能行动了，它却不肯给他一个明确的目标，只是催促他继续靠近，再靠近一些，把他们变成两块沉重的磁石。就在他将要撞上但丁的胸膛时，撑在草地上慢慢移动的手却压到了一颗藏在草丛里的野草莓，被挤碎的果肉沾在手上，当他把手掌翻过来时，酸甜的气味就钻进鼻孔。现在正是初夏，那一小丛浆果多数还坚硬而无趣地被隐没在草叶的颜色里，所以这青涩的果实是何时变得红熟？维吉尔怔住了，他盯着手心那片馥郁的颜色，这才确实地从燥热的晕眩中清醒过来。但丁搭着维吉尔肩膀的手也松了下来，目光有些迷茫，危险的暧昧氛围一时地消散了。

他们甚至都不记得是怎样走回家的，是头顶下午的骄阳还是已经变得清爽的晚风。路上两人沉默地并肩而行，各自琢磨着那一刻难以言喻的心动，又像怕被对方发现似的不敢再视线相交，这种情况一直持续到两人回到家中。

 

这一天就这么匆匆结束了，维吉尔坐在自己的房间里准备上床睡觉，直到一阵脚步声停在卧室门前的时候他都是这么想的。拍门声第二次响起之前，维吉尔就冲过去拉开了门，但丁身穿睡衣，表情茫然，一只手举在空中，似乎还没有准备好面对开门的人。但是当维吉尔拖住那只手试图把他拉进屋内时，但丁立时就恢复了惯常的机敏和蛮横，他闪电般扑进维吉尔怀里，还一脚带上了门。

维吉尔下意识地伸开双臂接住了他，隔着睡衣把那个温暖的身体稳在自己怀中。如释重负的喜悦瞬间淹没了他，那孩子就像他沉甸甸的心，在黑暗中紧贴着胸口，维持着他的生命正常运转。这一刻两人突然同时领悟到相互之间的联系：他们天生是一体的。所有的冷战都毫无意义，无论如何争吵，最终他们总会无法克制接纳彼此的冲动，永远。

他们用力拥抱着直到但丁把他推开了一点，维吉尔这才发现他甚至没有穿拖鞋。他嫌弃地皱皱眉头，但最后还是允许但丁和他一起爬上床，兄弟俩并肩躺着，凝望着天花板。这时维吉尔感到但丁轻轻拉了拉他的衣角。

“嘿，维吉尔……”

“好了，但丁。我们没事了。”

维吉尔转身面向但丁，尽量像个大人一样冷静地说。

下一秒，他感觉一个温热的东西压在了自己嘴角。但丁紧紧抓着他的肩膀，他的亲吻像他本人一样野蛮而热烈，天知道他是从哪儿学到这种方式来表达几欲炸裂的情感。维吉尔感受到了，他先是有些僵硬，任由但丁颤抖的嘴唇和呼吸像盲目的灯蛾一次次撞上他的脸；但是很快他就恢复了镇定。他扶着但丁的脑袋，准确地把嘴唇按在他的唇上，手还轻柔地理顺着他凉丝丝的短发。

在那样的安抚下，但丁平静下来。刚开始他们纯洁而亲昵的接吻像两头小狮子的相互致意，但不知道是谁先把嘴唇张开了一点，就此心照不宣地一脚踏进了情欲的领地。维吉尔耐心接纳着但丁略显狂躁的热情，他早有准备并且早已知道忍受这种热情有多辛苦——在他每一次望着但丁而感到心脏紧缩的时候，那便是渴望的滋味，是对自身完整的渴望。他从容地夺取了主导地位，舌尖推着滚烫的薄唇分开并深入进去，吮吸着早熟的果实，搂住但丁身体的手臂也不自觉地收紧，纯棉的衣料夹在两具不安的肉体中间被揉皱。

他们中途分开几次，很快又迫不及待地贴到一起；那味道也并不全是甜美，他们手脚发抖，牙齿打架，不顾夏夜的高热而贪图着彼此的体温，更像一场拉拉扯扯的逃亡。以至于这青涩的吻最终结束的时候，两个人都呼吸不稳，脸上呈现缺氧造成的红晕，十足狼狈却满足地抱在一起。维吉尔的额头顶着但丁的，后者在极近的距离睁开眼，狡黠而耀眼的笑容猝不及防地撞进他的心，那样子令维吉尔想要知道，如果自己开心地笑起来是否也是这样。

维吉尔用大拇指擦了擦但丁的嘴角，感到他又在紧张地攥着自己的睡衣袖子。他不打算把干巴巴的和解宣言再重复一遍，却也后知后觉地感到有点害羞，于是再次把但丁搂在胸前并用嘴唇碰了碰他的头顶，示意他安心睡觉。

 

end


End file.
